1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock that can be bolted and released automatically and that serves as a knot running along a loop made by a sling wound around a load to be dragged, particularly a tree trunk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain forestry operations, after a tree has been felled, it has to be dragged over a distance and this is achieved by means of a sling of which one end is wound over the drum of the power winch of a conventional vehicle and the other end is made as a noose around the lower end of the tree trunk by the vehicle driver. After the trunk is dragged to the desired location, the driver gets off the vehicle and walks to the tree trunk to loosen and remove the noose from it. This last operation is very often found inconvenient, however, as well as time-consuming.